


Kidnapped

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, au kinda, axl and lumine become friends in this universe, copy chip, jakob orbital elevator, jakob project, project director, prototype - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: “Why have you kidnapped me?”The kid grimaced. “Aw, ‘kidnapped’ is such an ugly word! Can’t we call it something else?”Axl's first meeting with Lumine was entirely unorthodox, but then so was every other aspect of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Lumine exited the building with his eyes still locked on his notes even as he entered the crowd waiting for the crossing light. Without looking up, he avoided a reckless boy on a bike, two children, and a big man who had stepped back suddenly. Even while deeply engrossed in the atmospheric pressure issue, Lumine had enough awareness of his surroundings to avoid mishaps.

Still, if he was honest with himself – and he usually was – he wasn’t at his peak today. A few minor distractions wouldn’t have bothered him much, but the airheads he was forced to call coworkers had been more annoying than usual lately. Pair that with his low energy state and this new inconsistency with the formulae, and you had a very frazzled director. But, Lumine being Lumine, you couldn’t tell this just by looking at him.

Free of the crowd, Lumine slowed his pace. He was dimly conscious of the area around him. A construction site, but still and silent. The crew had gone home for the day. Nothing here could distract him. He still did not look up. His brow furrowed deeply as he reviewed the formulae again, and again, casting about in his mind for the solution that he knew had to exist. Everything depended on its existence. He had to find it.

That concentration was what let the guy get close enough to put a sack over Lumine’s head.

An inhibitor pod was clamped to his neck in a swift motion, dulling his senses. As he was thrown over a shoulder and heard a rough voice say “Keep your mouth shut and your com off if you know what’s good for you,” Lumine couldn’t help but chide himself for being careless. The Project was important, but if he got injured or kidnapped – like just now, for example – the Project would be over. Done for. Nobody would be able to carry on the work as well as he could.

Even as the inhibitor urged him to slip into hibernation, Lumine held onto consciousness. He listened closely to the dim sounds of traffic, the type of pavement under his captor’s feet, and tried to get his bearings without the aid of his internal GPS.

There. They were entering the warehouse district by a little-known back entrance. How…cliché.

So far, his captor had made no move to harm him, so Lumine guessed that he was probably in little danger. He decided to make the most of his captor’s apparent reluctance to do him injury. Lumine was not a combat type, but he was reasonably confident in his own copy abilities despite the inhibitor and his fatigue. If he was able to disconcert the kidnapper enough, it might not even come to fighting at all. “I thought I might give you a sporting chance and tell you that I have a Copy Chip. I’m afraid that even with the inhibitor you’ve intelligently placed on me, you are woefully unprepared.”

“I know! That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” the kidnapper said in a chipper tone. The voice was totally different. It was as if somewhere along the way, somebody had switched places with whoever threw the sack over Lumine’s head. Something clicked into place in his mind, making sense.

“You possess a Copy Chip also?”

“Yep!”

“A very sophisticated one, by the looks of it…I could not tell until just now.”

“Really? Cool! Anyways, here we are!” Lumine was dumped unceremoniously into a chair and the sack was pulled off his head along with the inhibitor. He slowly adjusted his eyes to the darkness, taking note of the sounds and smells around him. A large room, rather musty, long unused. The only inactive storage units in this block were in the north side.  So at least he still knew precisely where he was, even if the GPS and other useful functions were unresponsive.

His captor, still a blurry image, flung his arms wide. “Welcome to my home! Pull up a chair and let’s get down to business.”

Lumine blinked and the Reploid snapped into focus. A child? Curiosity briefly overcame his annoyance. “Who are you? Hm, actually, I have a more important question.” Just like that, his annoyance was back, and when he got annoyed – he was told – he got dangerous. “Why have you kidnapped me?”

The kid grimaced. “Aw, ‘kidnapped’ is such an ugly word! Can’t we call it something else?”

“I am inclined to, as I could have left here at any time – and still can and probably will if you do not provide me with satisfactory answers.”

He shook his head a little mockingly. “Oh, that’s where you’re wrong.” He tried to sound serious, but an undertone of fun laced his voice, and he tossed the inhibitor pod with confident lightness. “See, where you’re sitting, you can’t move unless I let you. Mag-trap. Good stuff, right?”

Lumine sagged. This was ridiculous. “Are you attempting to steal data on the Jakob Project?” He got right to the point.

“Oh, that?” the way he said it made Lumine bristle a little. The child waved his hands dismissively. “Nah, nah, I don’t care about that.”

“THAT, as you so crudely put it,” Lumine said hotly, unable to contain himself anymore. “…is one of the most crucial endeavors in history! It will change the course of the future! Open up countless new possibilities, a new frontier, an entire UNIVERSE will be presented to us when the Jakob Orbital Elevator is complete! And you…you and everyone else…you’re hindering my work and I won’t have it!”

The kid tossed him a small object. “You’re not you when you’re hungry. Eat up and lemme talk, ‘kay?”

Lumine caught the candy bar but didn’t open it. Peanuts weren’t really his thing, the overused ancient slogan irritated him, and anyways, he was still angry. “That isn’t very funny.”

“But you’re low energy, right? I can tell. So eat it. You process organics, don’t you?”

“That is correct. But if you want to get on my good side, you’d at least offer a Jazz.”

“THEN will you let me talk?”

He held his captor’s gaze with icy amber eyes, letting the silence stretch out for a long time.

“…Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a very strange, very interesting friendship.

“Hey, get back here! I’m not done with you yet!”

“I am done with _you,_ ” Lumine returned coldly. “Unless you want to make me angry, you would do well to stop blocking my way.”

“…I could shoot you!”

Lumine’s amber gaze was piercing and disdainful. “But you won’t.”

Axl huffed and pressed the muzzle of the pistol up against Lumine’s forehead. “I could!”

“You won’t.” He repeated himself with the same bland certainty one would use when stating that the sky was blue.

“What makes you think I won’t?” Curiosity and mischief were evident in the query rather than the aggression that holding someone at gunpoint would normally denote.

“There are a number of reasons, but I am a busy man and only care to regale you with one and, might I add, that’s generous of me.” He inhaled, closing his eyes, and then explained “Your initial abduction of me was unusually nonviolent, from which I gather that the information I hold and not the importance of my person was the reason for the kidnapping. Furthermore, you have not yet received all the answers you would like from me, and killing me would also kill your chances of ever obtaining the data you desire.” He crossed his arms, looking infinitely bored. Actually, he was feeling rather lively. “I trust that response is sufficient for you?”

Axl just stared at him for a long moment, then laughed and twirled his guns before putting them back in the holsters. “You’re weird! I like that.” he declared lightly. “Hey, I’ll make ya a deal. I’ll call you a cab back wherever you wanna go. Fee’s on me. And then you leave me your call code and we’ll talk later.” He stuck out his hand, smiling winningly. “Deal?”

Lumine regarded his hand silently as he made up his mind. This child was bothersome and unmannerly, but he sparked his interest for many reasons, not the least of which was his possible status as Lumine’s prototype predecessor. He brought his gaze back up, his decision made. “There will be no more kidnapping attempts,” he specified.

The prototype nodded. “Whatever you say.”

Lumine grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake, exchanging call codes in the process. He didn’t let go right away; he tightened his grip a fraction and warned in an icy tone “This is a gentleman’s honorable assurance. Break it and I shall make you regret it.”

Axl raised an eyebrow. “You do know I’m the one wearing the guns, right?”

Lumine smirked darkly and released his hand. “Call the cab, Axl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill in the blanks for this story later. Maybe.


End file.
